Speedos
by D3m0nDarks
Summary: Freed had a reason for wearing a speedo to the water park, and it had nothing to do with comfort... Fraxus one-shot based off OVA 5


Freed couldn't help but grin. The guild had decided they would be going to a water park to take a break from the Grand Magic Games. As nice as relaxing in the Lazy River sounded, the rune mage's thoughts weren't so pure. Oh no, far from it. Freed didn't care much for swimming. What excited him was the piece of blonde eye candy that would be accompanying him.

Laxus was coming, he knew, which meant he would have the joy of seeing the lightning Dragon Slayer in just his swim trunks, water dripping down his toned chest, making his skin glow and sparkle. Freed, of course, had chosen to wear a simple black speedo, hoping to catch his senior's attention. He had a fine body, he knew. Not buff or muscled, but well-sculpted.

Once they had gotten to the pool, the rune mage hardly left his leader's side. He continually glanced at the perfect figure next to him, but only for a few seconds as to not be caught staring (as much as he wanted to). Much to his disappointment, Laxus only sat on the edge of the pool, dipping his feet in, denying the greenette the sight of water droplets making their way down his body.

Despite the lack of a dripping wet dragon, Freed couldn't help but smile whenever he snuck a glance at the man. He looked so calm and collected, the very definition of dignity.

After about half an hour of silence, except for Mavis' splashing and singing, Laxus let out a sigh and stood up. Freed frowned, slightly disappointed at the loss of his model-like body. "Come with me." Was all he said before walking off.

Freed blinked in surprise. It was clear he wasn't talking to the first guild master, who was too busy entertaining herself to notice him speak, and the rune mage was the only other person around. Curious, the Raijinshuu member quietly got up and followed.

Laxus continued walking without a word, leading him into the aquarium. He entered a no-access zone, grabbing the greenette's wrist and forcing him to follow, despite the younger mage's protests. Once they were in, the Dragon Slayer quietly shut the door behind him.

There wasn't much light, but still enough to see every detail. There were several fish tanks lining the room, but they were all empty. Probably an extra show room that had yet to be filled and opened to the public.

Freed stood against the wall, feeling awkward. He couldn't help but worry someone would find them and kick them out. His magic depended on rules, after all, so it was understandable that breaking any made him a little uncomfortable.

Laxus stood, hands in his pockets, facing away from the younger boy. "Who are you trying to impress?" He demanded, voice quiet enough to not be detected by anyone passing by the room, but loud enough that it came out as a demand more than a request.

"What?" The smaller mage replied in confusion, unsure of that the S-class mage meant.

Laxus turned and marched towards Freed, forcing the latter to press himself against the wall. The team leader stopped a few inches from him, staring intently into his partner's single visible eye. Freed shifted under his gaze, feeling embarrassed.

"You hate showing skin." The slayer pointed out. "Yet you're wearing a speedo. It's obvious you're trying to catch someone's attention."

Freed gulped, mentally cursing for being so obvious. He and Laxus had been teammates for years, of course the leader would notice something was up. It was his duty to know all about his team members and be able to tell when something was bothering them or if they were acting strange.

"Uh... I... I like Mira..." He quickly lied, hoping he would be allowed to escape. Laxus' close proximity was making him uncomfortable. He could feel his heartbeat beginning to speed up, and his breathing escalate. His stomach clenched at the way his senior's eyes seemingly stared into his soul. It felt wonderful, but at the same time, sickly. He knew he had to escape, and fast, else he may do something he would surely regret.

"You're lying." Freed winced at the statement. "You think of her as a sister; if you're going to lie to me, at least try to make it a good one. Now, tell me the truth."

The rune mage gulped, trying to form words. He opened his mouth, attempting to create a sentence, but nothing came out. He honestly hadn't expected his leader to be so forward. "I..."

The blonde smirked. "I can hear your heart beating like crazy."

Freed was sure he was about to die from embarrassment. But there was no way he had figured it out, right?

"Could it be that I'm the one you're trying to seduce?" Or maybe he had.

The greenette swallowed loudly. How was Laxus going to react? Would he be mad? Disgusted? "I-... T-That's-..."

Before he could embarrass himself any further with his awkward stuttering, Laxus leaned forward, hovering with his mouth mere centimeters from the younger one's ear. "Because it's working."

Freed gasped at the statement, his sharp intake of breath transforming into a soft moan as he felt the blonde's teeth graze his lobe. "Laxus..." He couldn't help but raise his arms, wrapping them around his leader's neck.

The Dragon Slayer pulled away and smiled down at the smaller mage, placing his own arms around his partner's waist. "Did you really think I didn't see you glancing over at me every few seconds?" The rune mage blushed, turning his face to avoid his gaze. The Raijinshuu leader grinned at the action. "You're so cute."

Freed pouted. "I'm 20, technically 27, I'm not cute."

Laxus laughed, loving the way the rune mage's lip stuck out. "You're right," he said, leaning forward until he was only a hair's width away from the plump lips that taunted him, "you're adorable." Without another moment wasted, he joined their mouths together as one. His arms tightened around the smaller boy's waist, pulling him closer into a more passionate kiss.

They pulled away for only a few moments to breath before smashing their lips together once more. The elder mage's hand roamed south, coming to rest on the rune mage's behind. Giving the cheek a squeeze, the blonde was rewarded with a gasp, and took the opportunity to dart his tongue inside the other's mouth. Freed groaned, giving into Laxus' dominance as his long-time crush explored every corner of his mouth.

The Dragon Slayer leaned against the green-haired man, crushing him between his chest and the wall. The kiss got hotter, more intense, and the older of the two began massaging the round cheek that was still in his hand. Every once in a while, Freed would give moans of approval.

Finally, they parted, a trail of saliva still connecting their tongues as they panted, trying to catch their breath. The two mages continued to hold each other close as they gazed at one another through half-lidded eyes.

"Laxus! Where'd you go?" Mavis' voice called them back to reality, reminding them the rest of the guild would be wondering where they ran off to.

Laxus cursed under his breath while the younger member groaned in frustration. The former sighed, knowing they would be discovered if they stayed much longer. He pulled away, straightening out his swim trunks.

Before leaving, he leaned forward again, pressing his mouth to Freed's ear. "We'll continue this later." He whispered, smirking at how his husky voice sent shivers down the rune mage's spine. He gave his new lover one last peck on the lips before pulling away, leaving the greenette flustered.

As he left the room, making sure no one noticed him, Laxus decided that although Freed looked good in whatever he wore, speedos were definitely his favorite.


End file.
